Prior patent applications which are related to the present invention are U.S. Ser. No. 420,678, filed Sept. 21, 1982, covering "FEED COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING A (1-OXO-2-PYRIDYL)DISULFIDE" and U.S. Ser. No. 403,228, filed July 29, 1982 covering "FEED COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING COPPER SALTS OF 2-HYDROXYPYRIDINE-N-OXIDES". The new compounds and utilities of the present invention are believed to be distinct from the subject matter of those applications and from the publications cited therein.